Humans have a variety of senses. A sensory system including a visual nervous system, an auditory nervous system, an olfactory nervous system, a taste nervous system, a tactile nervous system, a vestibular nervous system and a proprioceptive nervous system is used to receive external stimuli and transmits them to the brain for integration and analysis. After tissue integration in the brain, the motor system is commanded to respond appropriately. The above process is called sensory integration.
However, when complex scenarios are faced or complex problems need to be solved, some drawbacks occur. For example, when the robotic arm is used to perform the sophisticated surgery, a complex and large computer program (e.g., an electronic sports program) is executed or various encounterable scenarios in flight simulators are simulated, relying solely on the operator's individual sensory integration ability will face certain risks. Therefore, if it is assisted by artificial intelligence (AI), many complicated tasks can be accomplished more accurately and perfectly.
Take the electronic sports game for example. As the computer screen is getting bigger and bigger, the scenes and objects are changing more and more and the amount of information displayed at the same time is more complicated. For allowing the operator to stand out in the intensely competitive game, the operator has to use the auditory sense, the visual sense and the tactile sense to the limit.
For making the game itself challenging, the game software developer certainly does not allow the operator to execute the plug-in software. In addition, the game software developer does not want the operator to give up or quit the game without being able to break through the level. Therefore, if there is an appropriate assisted operating system, it is bound to help the operator to play games or train more smoothly. Consequently, the win-win relationship between game software developer and the operator can be achieved.